A Calm Love
by ideclare
Summary: What if Daryl had a longtime girlfriend before the start of the series? This story follows their relationship and their love for one another. WIll they be able to raise a child in the zombie apocalypse? Daryl/OC


Evangeline Marie Dubois was born and raised in the Louisiana Bayou. Her blood carried in it a multitude of races and ethnicities making her Creole. But in her mind

she was a Cajun girl through and through. What she looked like wasn't as important to her as what she was raised like. Eva was a rough and tumble type of girl.

Ever since she could walk her grandfather would take her out to the bayou and fish. Her father would taker her tracking looking for gator and wild boar. Her mother

taught her about the different medicinal herbs and plants in their swampy wonderland. Her grandmother taught her all of the family recipes. Eva loved her

wooden, stilted home above the marsh; it was her Eden. She knew all of her neighbors and it was far from the noise of the city. However as much as she loved it

in the bog, when her father took up work outside of Atlanta when she was 9, she was heartbroken. She had to say goodbye to her grandparents, aunts, uncles,

horde of cousins and all of her friends to live in the "north". Her mother told her it would be ok, and that they would visit every major holiday, but Eva didn't care.

When the family did move to Georgia, the other children immediately singled out Eva. They had moved into redneck central. In Louisiana, many of the people are

of mixed racial background, or at the very least interact with other races frequently. In this small community, there were very few minorities and even fewer

"interracial couples". Eva's father was a tall man of 6'5, hardened by a life living in the bayou. He had green eyes, and sun-tanned skin. His dark wavy hair was

often cut short and his Cajun accent was thick. To Eva, her daddy was a hero, but to those new people, he was a white man that married a black woman. Eva's

mother was a curvy 5'8 woman. Her skin was a golden chocolate and her hair was a silky black that reached her waist in loose waves. Her hazel eyes lined with

thick dark eyelashes. Eva adored her momma. Both of Eva's parents were Creole, but really Creole is a term used to mean " genetic roulette". Eva was a perfect

mix of her parents and back home in the bayou, she was no different than anyone else, but in this new place, she was an abnormality. By the time Eva was 11,

she had separated herself from the other children and spend time at home with her mother and new little brother born when she was 10. Little Jean became Eva's

reason for social interaction. If he was going to live here, she needed to get these kids use to seeing people like her. Eva tried harder to make friends and

surprisingly, after some effort the kids became accustomed to her and she could eat lunch with a particular group of girls. Eva knew that these girls were not best

friend material, but at least they were people to talk to. One Friday as Eva walked home from school, she heard someone screaming curses from deep in the

woods. Her father told her not to walk this path home because it had dense trees on both sides, but Eva enjoyed the solitude. She figures she should ignore the

sounds but curiosity and boredom led her to seek out the voice. Though it was early spring, there were still dead leaves scattering the ground, Eva knew that

complete silence likely wouldn't be possible but she knew she could get close. Not after much walking, she could see something. Before her stood a teenage boy

about 16 or so. He was pacing back and forth murmuring under his breath. His knuckles were red and bloodied. His brown hair hung over his eyes, but Eva could

still make out his icy blue eyes underneath. But she knew she had made a mistake by looking in his eyes, if her father taught her anything about hunting, if you

can see your prey's eyes, they can see yours. The boy's head snapped up and he shouted in a Georgian accent," What the hell are you doing here?! The fuck do

you want?!" as he spoke he rushed forward. Eva took a few steps back in surprise before one of her feet got caught on a tree root and she fell on her butt. Eva

didn't speak and didn't look away from his eyes. The boy stopped before yelling again," What the hell are you looking at?! Your dumb or something?!" Eva kept

looking in the boys eyes as she spoke in her heavy Cajun accent," I was wonderin' where the voice was comin'…. I could hear you all the way from the path." The

boy didn't seem satisfied by the answer , though he was no longer yelling , his voice was still tense," What made ya think you should come towards a random

voice?" Eva, stood up, but still kept her eyes trained on his. She replied,"I was bored, and I aint stupid. If you was a real threat, id have leaft by now." The boy

stepped towards her again but this time Eva didn't move. He got in her face and said," How you know I aint a threat?" Eva looked up at his because he was taller

than her and said," I don't know, daddy just says to listen to your gut. My gut tellin me you aint a threat." The teenager turned, walked away and leaned against a

tree. He looked away before he spoke in a calmer voice," Why you keep starin' at me?" Eva stayed where she was and replied," I don't know. I can't help it, your

eyes say more than you do." The boy didn't speak for a long time. After several minutes of silence there was a loud voice screaming," DARYL! Get your sorry ass

over here boy!" Eva looked at the teen, but the boy looked irritated again. He stood up and walked farther into the woods but before he left he called over his

shoulder," You best get out of here kid."

* * *

That was years ago. Daryl and Eva's lives became subtly intertwined after that encounter. They didn't speak all of the time, but the silence between the two was

comforting. Eva remembers the first time Daryl looked at her differently. When Eva was 17, she was a striking young lady. She was 5'8 like her mother, but her

hair was a mass of bronzed curls that surrounded her head like a mane. She had an athletic build but was still supple in all the right places. Her creamy honey

tanned skin and almost black eyes made her a sight to behold. On this particular day, the pair had met at a creek near the edge of town to do some squirrel

hunting. Daryl was gathering some wood for a fire when he looked over at Eva laying down the freshly skinned and gutted squirrels side by side. Her wild hair was

pulled back into a messy bun, and a droplet of sweat slide its way from her temple down her swan like neck and into the depths of her cleavage. Daryl quickly torn

his eyes away from her and murmured under his breath. Eva heard him but misunderstood his sound and said," Hold on Daryl, the foods almost ready, I'm just

seasoning it." Daryl just made another noise in response before making a fire. When the fire was made, Eva came over to put each of the squirrels over the fire

before going to sit next to Daryl. Daryl still wasn't comfortable with the proximity but he was getting better. Daryl grunted," Why you always gotta be so close?"

Eva smiled before shrugging her shoulders. The two sat there in silence, content as they watched the flames. Eva was now living on her own in Georgia. When Eva

entered college, her parents and brother moved back to Louisiana. Eva would go back to visit, but Georgia had grown on her. Even after Eva graduated school, she

remained in Georgia. Even after all these years Daryl and Eva stayed in touch. Usually they met for hunting trips, but even when they wouldn't speak for weeks,

they could still pick up where they left off before. Eva even met Merle on a few occasions. Granted it wasn't necessarily a pleasant experience but they knew of

each other. Eva was now 24 and though she had boyfriends in the past, the relationships never lasted long. Eva had invited Daryl over to her apartment for some

bbq. Eva was getting dressed when she heard someone at the door. " Just a minute!" Eva never dressed up for Daryl, so she threw on some shorts and a tank top

before answering the door. She knew Daryl's knock; it was sharp and short. When she opened the door, she saw a sheepish looking Daryl. This was new to her.

"Hey Daryl." Eva smiled when she saw him. She always missed him when he was away. Daryl brushed past her and pinched her side," Hey Eva." Daryl smirked as

he made himself at home like he usually did. Even though things were good between them, today felt different for some reason. Daryl drank his beers like usual,

he ate the food she made like usual, he even had his usual caustic humor, but something was off. Sometimes Eva would catch him looking at her when he thought

she was focused on something else. It made her heart race. After dinner and drinks, the two sat on her couch in comfortable silence, listening to the crickets and

critters. Eva had her legs draped over Daryl's and he absentmindedly stroked her calf. Eva had closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Enjoying the sensation of

his rough hands over her legs. Daryl was enjoying the closeness they shared without unnecessary talking. After half an hour of this, Eva looked up at Daryl and

asked," Do you wanna fuck?" Daryl immediately stopped stroking her legs and looked at Eva, startled. Eva seemed unfazed and asked again," So you wanna or

not?" Daryl moved her legs and stood up before speaking," I think imma go." Eva popped up and said," You aint gotta leave Daryl, it was just a question." Daryl

stopped moving before he turned and asked her," Do you just ask anybody if they wanna fuck?" He seemed irritated and Eva didn't know why. She replied sharply,"

Daryl im not a child. I can have sex with anyone I want. I asked you cuz I thought it would be nice." Daryl didn't seem prepared for that answer. Eva walked over

to Daryl before hugging him from behind. Daryl was tense but didn't move. Eva mumbled into his back," I've known you longer than I've known anyone else. You

make me feel comfortable, I just wanna… make you feel like you make me feel…I don't know." Eva let go of him and walked back over to the couch and laid down

before calling out again," You know what, sorry. Forget it Daryl, didn't want to put you in a weird position." Daryl was torn. Its not like he wasn't attracted to her

but, they had been together for so long in the same way that sex could really change their relationship, whatever their relationship was. Eva was still laying face

down on the couch when she felt the couch go down and a weight sit next to her. Daryl hesitantly placed his hand on the small of her back. He spoke in a whisper,"

Eva… I dunno what …how this would change things. I want to but I also like what we have." Eva turned her head to face him and asked, "What are we Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and rubbed Eva's back. Eva turned on her side and spoke again," Maybe this'll help us find out?" Daryl moved his eyes up so they

looked directly at each other. "Alright."

* * *

As soon as the word left Daryl's lips, Eva felt nervous. Of course she asked him, but still, a part of her was sure he would say no. In the same breath, Eva was

excited; she had wanted to sleep with Daryl for a few years. Eva knew of Daryl's past and knew she had to do this slowly so he didn't react poorly. Eva sat up and

placed her hand softly on Daryl's cheek. Daryl was still tensed but still he didn't move from her touch. Eva leaned in and whispered in Daryl's ear," I'll lead, just let

me know if you don't like something." Then she kissed his earlobe. She trailed her kisses along his cheek, and down his neck. As she sucked on his neck, she began

to peel her tank top off. Daryl had closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. When he could no longer feel heat on his neck he opened his eyes and saw Eva

taking off her shirt. Underneath she wore a simple black bra, but Daryl was able so see more of her smooth skin. He saw the luscious mounds of her breasts, and

her toned torso. Eva stood in front of him, as he remained seated. Eva let Daryl get an eyeful of her breasts before she straddled him. Daryl wasn't sure where to

put his hands, so they hovered over her hips, unsure what to do. Eva leaned in and kissed Daryl on the neck again, then directed his hands to her ass. As she

sucked and licked on Daryl's neck, she began to rock her hips and grind herself into his crotch. Eva could begin to feel Daryl hardening underneath her and it made

her more eager. Eva pressed her breasts into Daryl's chest and nibbled on his ear for a moment before whispering in his ear again," Im gonna do my best to make

you feel good Daryl." With that, she slid off of his lap and was on her knees in front of him. Eva began to unbutton Daryl's pants and he reached for her hand to

stop her," You aint gotta do that Eva." Eva looked up at Daryl and smiled," But I want to." Daryl left his hand on hers but didn't stop her as she unbuttoned his

pants and reached in to find his cock. Daryl held his breath as he felt Eva's soft hand grasp his rapidly hardening shaft. Eva softly fondled Daryl's penis in her hand

before she leaned in a placed a soft kiss on the tip. After she kissed it, she took the head in her mouth and used her tongue to circle the tip a few time before

taking most of Daryl in her mouth. Daryl gripped the couch and leaned his head back," Oh shit." Eva smiled as she continued to bob her head up and down.

Occasionally Eva would stop and stroke Daryl with her hands before going back to spit on his head then taking him all in her mouth again. It wasn't long before

Daryl was on the edge of a climax. He opened his eyes and reached for Eva's head," Eva…" He couldn't form the words. Eva knew he might try and stop her so she

looked up at him before grabbing his hand and placing it in her hair, giving him wordless permission to grab her hair as roughly as he wanted. Eva picked up the

pace as bobbed her head. Daryl clutched a fist full of her hair as he leaned his head back again and bit his lip. When Daryl came, he choked out a noise and his hips

bucked several times. Daryl began to pant slightly as Eva cleaned herself up a bit before standing up in front of Daryl with a smile. Daryl looked at her with half-

lidded eyes," Where ya learn that?" Eva responded by walking towards the bedroom. As she stood at the threshold, she turned and stripped off her shorts to reveal

a black satin thong. Eva called out to Daryl," Come on Daryl. I aint done yet." Then she went into the bedroom. Daryl took a moment to collect him before making

his way to the bedroom. When he entered, he saw Eva with her back to him, taking off her bra. She threw the bra into the corner of her room, before going

through her dresser. She was still turned away from Daryl when she spoke again," You can sit on the bed, ill be right there." Daryl was tense again. He made his

way to the bed and sat at the edge. Eva seemed to find what she was looking for before coming to stand in front of Daryl again. Daryl was slightly flushed and kept

his eyes away from Eva's breasts. " Daryl, you can look at me. I want you to." She took Daryl's hands and wrapped them around her waist. At first, Daryl was

tentative but soon he tightened his hold on Eva. He held her tight and enjoyed the feeling of her full breasts on his face; Daryl moved his head over her left breast

and began to suck on her nipple. Eva ran her hands through Daryl's hair as he licked and sucked on her breasts in turn. Eva could feel herself starting to get wet

and her legs squirmed with each movement of Daryl's tongue. Before long Eva needed more. She backed up a bit before pushing Daryl onto his back. He was much

more relaxed than before. She started to remove his clothing as quickly as she could, and he let her. Before long Daryl only had his sleeveless shirt on. Daryl was

once again hard, so Eva took out the condom she kept in her dresser and started to put it on him. Once the condom was on, Eva placed herself over Daryl but

before she took him inside of her she looked him in the eye again and asked," Are you ready?" Daryl placed his hands on her hips and brought her down on him

slowly, sliding her thong to the side. Eva gasped as she felt Daryl inside of her. Eva wasn't a virgin anymore, but it had been a while since she last had sex. Daryl

groaned at her tightness. His knuckles went white as hi gripped Eva's hips hard, he grunted, " Shit Eva." Eva was still speechless as she settled completely onto

Daryl. Once Daryl was felt himself in Eva, he couldn't hold himself back, it felt too good. He still had his hands on her hips so he moved his hands in a way as to

prompt her to start riding him. Eva, feeling Daryl's hips and hands starting to move, began to slowly move up and down on Daryl's hard cock. They began to move

in unison and their breathing formed a pattern. The sex got faster and more fervent. Daryl flipped positions with Eva so that she was on her back and he thrust

into her. Eva wrapped her legs around Daryl and franticly grabbed at the sheets of the bed, her eyes shut tight as she tried to keep herself from crying out. Daryl

looked at her face as she tried to contain her passion, and found himself wanting to break her control. He bit down on Eva's nipple and her eyes shot open. " Oh

God!" Eva felt herself nearing her peak and reached towards Daryl's back but stopped herself before grabbing the sheets again. Daryl saw what she did and knew

why she did it: his scars. For a split second, he thought his scars bothered her, but before he could think the worst, Eva took his hands in hers before panting," Im

close Daryl, you?" Daryl could only nod as he continued to fuck Eva at a steady pace. After a few more pumps, Eva was gasping for air as she reached her climax.

Her back arched as her body constricted around Daryl's throbbing member, the pulsing contractions were all that was needed to bring Daryl to his own climax. With

a throaty groan, Daryl came. After the two regained some of their senses, Daryl slide out of Eva before rolling on his back to rest next to her. The two laid side by

side regaining their breath. Eva broke the silence first," So… do you regret it?" Daryl turned his head and looked over to her," Nah… just sorry I waited so long.

You?" , Eva turned to face Daryl before she smiled," Nah, I'm happy." Daryl looked bashful before he asked Eva," Can… Can I kiss you?" Eva nodded, then for the

first time Daryl kissed Eva.


End file.
